Twins
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Cuddy gave birth to twins. She had broken up with House, so she had to give them away. Now their at her hospital, needing a bone marrow transplant. ABANDONED FOR NOW.
1. Part 1: The Past

_Seventeen years ago._

_She decided to swing by Greg's dorm room and surprise him. She put her key in the slot and turned it, she was surprised by what she saw. He was in jeans and a tee-shirt, her best friend, Jessica, was halfway undressed. They were kissing. She inhaled sharply, which caused them to break up, he looked hurt. Not crying hurt, but he looked sad that she had to see that. _

_She shook her head, anger streaming down her limbs reaching even her fingertips. She took off walking, god her heels were killing her. She couldn't even fast walk and she was in pain. She stopped and slipped off her shoes. She knew he was following her, she could hear him shout her name. Once her shoes were off, she ran, her feet hiting the ground. Right, left, right left. It felt good to run, she hadn't ran in years. She was rusty and he ran every other day. But she stayed a few steps ahead of him. She ran all the way to her dorm building. She quickly made it in before some guys were bringing out a couch. So she knew the way was blocked for at least a few minutes. As she ran she whipped out her key and once at her door slipped it in and turned. She was in, locking it quickly. _

_"Lise," He pounded on her door. "Come on Lise."_

_The tears began running. She couldn't talk to him now, she couldn't deal with it._

_A week went by. She avoided him, which was nearly impossible since they were in most classes together, she came in late, sat in the back. Since the two usually sat in the middle together. She had always sat in front, pre-House. He had sat in back. Then when they started dating, they sat in the middle. A compromise. She watched him throughout the classes, searching for her. But she knew he would never recognize him. A hoodie on, the hood on her head. She normally would have wore low cut tops, he liked it. And she had liked that he had liked it. _

_Eventually he caught on, and he had cornered her. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her dorm room so she couldn't get away. He grabbed her key and put it in, turning the key and opening the door. _

_She shook him off, but knew he let go. He shut the door behind her. The two of them in the room together. She went to a corner, and stood there. Her arms crossed. She was actually in a turtleneck today, she ran out of sweatshirts. "Why did you do it?"_

_"I don't know." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door. _

_"My best friend?" She asked._

_"I thought I was your best friend."He whined._

_"Dammit Greg. Be serious." She yelled._

_"Sorry, your the longest relationship I ever had. Triple as long as I ever had. I got...i don't know. I got nervous. I felt like I was being sufficated. I needed to do something that I was in control of." He said._

_"Then buy a dog, go gamble, stand me up. But seriously, sleep with my best friend? Dammit Greg." She said, feeling tears appear in her eyes._

_"It didn't mean anything," He said, honestly. It didn't. He thought of her the __whole time and was about to pull away when she opened the door._

_"Whatever." She said, feeling the first tear break apart from the pack and roll down her cheek._

_"I swear it didn't mean anything." _

_"Nothing means anything to you, does it?" She mumbled. Suddenly he was in front of her, his arms around her, she fought against him but suddenly stopped fighting and was kissing him. Hard. Her hands were pulling his hair. He was gentle at first, like they use to be. But then his hands were grabbing her waist, he pushed her up against the wall. _


	2. Part 2: The Case

"House. Case." She said coming into his office. She flung the case onto his desk, he grabbed the manilla folder and opened it.

"Twin sisters with bone marrow cancer, they both need transplants." He looked up, "What's the mystery?"

"Finding their parents. Twins have been in foster care since they were born." Cuddy replied.

He laughed, "It was nice talking to you, especially since I have a great view of the girls from here, but it sounds like you need a private investigator."

"I already know who the parents are," she responded. _Tell him. Tell him. _"But you haven't had a case in almost two months, and you haven't been doing your clinic hours. So this is your new case, congrats."

"But mommmm," He whined, "where's the fun?"

"The fun, is that one or both of parents work here."

His eyes lit up with a thought. "So I get to do DNA samples on everyone in the hospital."

"Without them knowing, knock yourself out. Let me know if what you find out." She said turning on her heel and walking out. _Your such a wuss, you couldn't even tell him. You had to make this some kind of lame game. _She walked to the patient's room. She had put the two girls in the same room, so they would be more comfortable. She looked in on the two girls.

_"Mom," she cried into the phone, it wasn't like Lisa Cuddy to cry. But then again, it wasn't like Lisa Cuddy to run to her mother for help. "Mom, i'm pregnant."_

_"You're-You're what?" Her mom said into the phone. Her mom was surprised, she could tell. But she could also hear the smile, appearing on her mother's face. Her mom had always wanted her to have tons of babies, get married, and live next door. _

_"Before you get all excited, mom, we broke up a few months ago," She said, remembering the break up. The yelling, things breaking, then the amazing break up sex. She could still feel his skin, hot, against hers. His hands devouring every part of her. She still had some of the bruises from the angry sex they had had. "I don't know what to do. I can't tell him, he's not the fatherly type. I can't let him see me like this. And I refuse to kill the babies."_

_"Ba-Babies?" _

_Dammit, did she say that outloud? Shit. "Yes, mom, twin girls." She could hear her mom sigh over the phone._

_"Okay here's what we're gonna do."_

"It's funny seeing you here," He breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt a small pain in her head, she slapped his hand, causing the small hair to fall to the ground. "You know, how I like it rough." He said, "Are you going to try and stop me every step of the way?" He asked, knowing she meant the case.

"You don't get to test me," She said looking at the girls and refusing to turn and look into his baby blues. The blues that caught her heart once, and never giving it back. The blues, that sent butterflies into her stomach.

"But you've had several sexual partners." He complained.

She turned to face him, causing her head to spin so fast that her hair whipped him in the face. "They are sixteen. Which means, they were concieved seventeen years ago. Seventeen years ago, we were dating but I broke up with you. I didn't start dating until a year after that. And no there were no one-night stands or any sex within that year. Did you get me pregnant?" She asked.

"No...well that I know of."

"Exactly, so its not me." The lie slide easily through her lips. She turned back towards the girls, the one farthest from her, Makayla, had dark brown-almost black- curly hair that ran past her shoulders, almost to her elbows. She had pale light skin. She had dark blue green eyes and pale pink lucous lips. She had an old light blue electric guitar in her lap.

Her sister, Molly, was on the bed closest to them with her back facing them. She had light pale skin- just like her moms- and light brown wavy hair. She had his light blue eyes- but a tad bit darker. She had an old fashioned guitar in her hands.

Makayla stopped strumming her guitar. She looked at her twin and nodded her chin towards them. Which caused her sister to turn and look at them.

His arm slightly brushed her lower back as he breezed into the room. She followed him in.


	3. Part 3: The Teardrop Park

After the check up, House sent the girls home. Where home, she wasn't sure. She didn't want to know, if she didn't know, she could think it was a nice place. Maybe not the richest place ever, but a nice cozy home.

She was distracted the rest of the day, she sat at her desk. Her black heels under her desk, and her toes moving in the soft carpet. She turned her hair around her finger, as she leaned her head against her other hand. She tried to imagine Molly and Makayla's childhood. Molly drawing in the park. As Makayla ran around playing tag. Then their junior high years. Makayla starting to like boys, and dating them. As Molly joined clubs, and aced all her classes. She tried to imagine how they looked, as they grew.

She didn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks until the bright white paper turned a soggy gray.

"Hey," she heard his raspy voice say. "your crying." He stated the obvious.

She turned around, so she could look out the window instead of having to face him. "No i'm not." She said, her voice cracked. She was a horrible lier without her voice betraying her too. She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop and quickly. When she opened her eyes, he was suddenly right in front of her. He was leaning against the window, sitting on the ledge.

His hand reached out and wiped her cheek, taking the wet tears off her cheek. Once he wiped the tears away, his hand lingered at the side of her face.

She leaned into his hand, sighing.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

* * *

_Shit._ She forgot he didn't know they were the parents. _Give him an excuse. Quick. Before he finds out. _"Just a really stressful day." She said, leaning her head back up. She picked up some random papers from her desk, "I better go deliver these." She said, quickly putting on her shoes. She pratically ran from the room.

House had his secret hideouts. Picnic tables in jogging parks. Rooftops. Lounges. And on call rooms. Well she didn't have any. But she thought it was time to get one. She didn't know where she was going until she was there. She was in a children's park. She was sitting on a park bench.

This was to be one of her hide-outs. She knew he never would check here. He claimed he hated children, she knew better. He acted as if he hated everyone. He didn't hate anyone, except his father. He just he didn't know how to care about anyone. He wasn't born with the nice caring gene. In fact, his parents didn't even really have it. He could be sweet, she liked to think she tought him that, but he wasn't use to kids. He spent all day with adults, so he could be nice. Or at least lie and act like he was. But if he had spent more time with kids, he could be a great father.

She almost dropped her coffee. She couldn't think about House being a father. She was making herself like him, and sub-conciously she knew if she could convince herself of House being a father the four of them could be a family. Everything she's ever truly wanted.

She watched a set of twins on the plaground. One of the twins was sitting in the sand. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt. Her light brown curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was drawing pictures with a stick.

The other twin was on the monkeybars. Literally on them, on top. She had climbed up there, and was now laying ontop of them. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long white tee-shirt. Her dark brown -almost black- curls were swaying under the bars.

Their mom was nowhere to be seen. It was kind of ironic. The little one playing in the sand, looked almost exactly like Molly. The one on the monkey bars looked like Makayla. The fact there was no mom or dad around. It was just like she and House were never around.

Suddenly the dark haired one -Makayla- got up to look at her sister. She fell through the bars. Her no-where to be seen mom, was there in a flash. No matter how much she wanted to run and help the girl. How she knew she could help because she was a doctor, she was glued to the spot.

The mom picked up the daughter, who still hadn't began crying despite how much pain she said she was in, and they headed out of the park. The light brown haired girl -Molly- had followed silently.

She didn't know she was walking, until she arrived home.


	4. Part 4: Comfortable

She was awoke by two loud knocks on her front door. She stumbled out of the bed and stumbled into a few walls as she made her way to her front door. Her vision was blurring and she was beyond exhausted. Her hair was well, bed headed hair. And she had somewhere along the way to the front door pulled on her robe.

She pulled open the door to find House. She grunted if almost in pain, "What do you want House." She wiped her eyes and was suddenly wide awake. She heard crying, knowing it wasn't him she looked behind him. When suddenly Molly appeared, her arms shout out protectively. Molly came into them. She had been the ones crying. She had a black eye and a busted lip. She was hugging Molly when Makayla appeared. She didn't look physically hurt.

"House, what happened?" She wrapped her arms around Molly and Makayla. "House. Inside." She ushered the kids inside and he followed, shutting the door. She and the kids went and sat on her couch while he sat in the armchair across from them.

"The kids came to my house like this." He said. "They were looking for somewhere to go, they didn't know anywhere else to go."

She sighed, and combed her hand through Molly's hair. She turned to Makayla, "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

Makayla nodded, "We're in foster care, as you know. Our quote on quote mom, gets drunk a lot. She was dead to the world, when we got there. Our quote on quote, bastard of a father, is well a bastard. He's been raping me for as long as we've been there. I can take it as long as he doesn't lay a hand on Moll." Makayla said, her eyes held fire. Her nostrils were flaring, just like when she was mad. "Molly didn't know about that little fact. But she saw and tried to stop him. He," She looked upward and blinked repeatly, trying to stop the tears. "He..hit her." She rubbed the back of Makayla's neck, rubbing in little circles.

"You didn't tell me. About him....? That wasn't the first time?" Molly muttered. Her whole body shook. "What are we going to do?" Molly asked Makayla.

But Cuddy answered, "Your going to stay here. In my guest room."

"Dr. House, I wanna stay with you. William will find us, and he's broken in places before. He'll be afraid of you." Molly said. Makayla nodded.

"I don't have enough room in my apartment." House stated matter-a-factly.

"Well you all can stay here." Cuddy said. "That is unless, House, you're scared." She said with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow.

"Nope. Plus now i'll be able to see what you sleep in. You know with the economy so bad, we probably should share water supply by taking a shower together and everything."

"My shower's not big enough for the four of us. Plus I think the girls may get a big uncomfortable in that situation." Cuddy responded.

"I meant the two of us."

"Wow," Makayla said with a laugh. They both turned to stare at her.

"What?" House asked.

"You guys so need to sleep together and get it over with. I mean really, the sexual tension is almost choking me." She laughed again. "Where's the guest bedroom?" She asked standing up and taking Molly's hand pulling her up. Makayla wrapped her hand around Molly's waist as Molly leaned her head into Makayla's neck.

"Its down the hall first door on the left."

She turned back to look at House, but he had moved. He was standing near the door, she stood up and walked toward him. "Where are you going?"

"You don't want to spend another night alone?" He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm scared House. I've met that guy, he's scarier than hell. If Molly's right and he does find them, do you really think that i'm going to be able to stand in his way?" She whispered.

"I'm just running home quick, grabbing some clothes, some shoes, some games. Just necessities. I'll be back in ten." He said. She nodded and closed her eyes. She held her breath as he leaned down, he took her face in his hand and lifted it. She opened her eyes and he stopped just looking into her eyes. Before dropping his hand and leaving quickly. She sighed and leaned her head against the door, trying to get her breathing back in order.


	5. Part 5: The Preparations

Okay. I changed Molly's name. I had this huge fight with my friend Molly and writing it just was to hard. So I changed Molly's name to MaKinlee. I'm pretty sure I got all the Molly's out (of the past chapters and this short one) This way the twins both have the Mak thing going on. I apologize for taking so long, but now i'll be posting more often. I don't have school today so i'll probably post another one today. But here's a short one. And let me just say I really love makayla she's hilarious—i think.

* * *

As he left, she was somewhat relieved. She hated herself for always being so open with him, while he was a brick wall. But she was terrified, she never understood why parents beat their children, especially since she now wanted a child. She knew it was selfous, she had two perfectly beautiful healthy daughters and gave them up for adoption.

Part of her wanted to be a mother just because House had told her she would be an awful mother, she wanted to prove him wrong. He was right, he was always right, but would she truly be an awful mother? The thoughts swirled in her head.

She felt guilty for sitting on her coach worrying about stupid things, like admitting her feelings to House giving him complete control, and the question would she truly be an awful mother, while two young girls sat in her guest room crying over much bigger problems.

She got up and went to her guest room, she stood at the door, should she knock? It was her house, but she remembered how she always hated it when her mom would barge into her room. So she raised her hand and knock.

makinlee answered the door, opening it then walking back to Makayla. Makayla was in front of the mirror. She had changed into a turquoise dress. She had a black long sleeve wrap thing on. It covered her arms but stopped just below her chest. makinlee had changed too, she was in jeans and a black tee shirt. Makayla was doing makinlee's makeup.

"Where do you think your going?" The words slipped out before she could stop them.

"We're going to the fair." Makayla said, "We really appreciate you letting us stay here, but don't go around acting like our mother. We're fine on our own. And we need to go to this fair."

Cuddy leaned against the doorframe. It was scary how Makayla was a female House.

"Please Dr. Cuddy, it only comes once a year." makinlee said.

"You can call me Lisa." She said she then sighed and bit the side of her bottom lip. Would it be safe to let them go? What if their foster father showed up there?

"She's right." makinlee said to Makayla.

"What?" Makayla and Cuddy said at the same time.

makinlee looked over her shoulder at Cuddy. "You were thinking about our foster dad and wondering if it would be safe. IT showed all over your face." makinlee looked back at Makayla. "She's right. What if he does come?"

Makayla sighed and stood up, obviously done with makinlee's face. Makayla put her hands on her hip and paced. She then looked at makinlee. "What if they came with? We can go on the rides while they watched. Or came on too," Makayla looked at Cuddy, "whatever. But then if he does show up, House will be there and Will wouldn't dare make a big scene." Makayla said.

makinlee nodded. "Sounds okay to me, Lisa will you please come."

Lisa nodded, unable to say no to her medium blue baby blues.

Makayla clapped. "Now we just need to get you dressed up."

"I can dress myself, thank you." Again the words just slipped out.

"Yeah, but with my style House will never be able to say no to you." She said, with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

Makayla laughed. "Its completely obvious that you like him." Cuddy began to blush. "But don't worry, he likes you too."

makinlee nodded, "Makayla's great at reading people." She said sofly.

"Now lets hurry before he gets back here." Makayla left the room first, makinlee came up and took Lisa's hand.

"Come on," makinlee whispered quietly as they left the room.


End file.
